Ogata Yamato Loves Kazama Ren
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: A drunk encounter leads to a relationship come true. Ren and Yamato pairing. Two-shot.
1. Yamato

Neither of them were really public with their emotions. But there was one thing he did know, Ogata Yamato loved Kazama Ren. He just wasn't quiet sure how to show it properly. The main thing was that Ren was always so hyper, he couldn't really keep up with the other, let alone date him. Or, well, he could, but just barely on somedays. Which is why he cringed when, on the day he realized he loved Kazama Ren. when the guys stopped at a convience store, Ren bought an energy drink as Honjo bought, of all things booze. Yamato sighed when he saw this. This was their first gathering together in awhile since graduation, and yes they all were the legal age, but he didn't need any of them spazzing, but more importantly he didn't need himself getting under the influence of it. So he was the responsible one for the day.

It was quiet funny to him though, seeing Ren so drunk by the time they had gotten to Honjo's place. It was annoyingly cute (this to also proved Yamato's thought, since he doubted few straight guys consider their best male friend cute, annoying yes, cute no). He was greatful though that he wasn't drunk. There was no telling what would happen.

It wasn't for awhile, after watching Kura catch his hair on fire for the fifth time, when Yamato realized that Ren was watching him, his eyes shining like a little kid's eyes when they're watching something so amazingly cool (at least to them). He felt himself blush and thanked God for his dark complexion.

"Has your hair always been that shiny?" Ren asked Yamato, walking over and examining the other's hair closer.

"What are you talking about? It's just normal hair." Yamato replied. Ren ignored him, and started to smell Yamato's hair, which in turn, made Yamato actually get rather giddy.

"Your hair smells nice." Ren informed Yamato. This got Yamato to blush even harder, though Ren didn't notice. "You know, your really cute." Ren added. Now here was the reason why Yamato hadn't wanted to get drunk. He didn't want his real feelings known. But from the sound of it, Ren felt the same way. He took some of said alcohol...

- - -

Before he knew it, it was the next day. Yamato didn't remember as much as he would have liked between the time the day before after he took that first sip, and then up to now. He was in Ren's bed that Saturday morning, naked.

That was when panic struck. He looked over at his side where Ren was sleeping off a hangover. What was he going to do when the other woke up? What if yesterday was just some sort of drunken encounter and just that? What if...? Oh forget this! Yamato didn't want to deal with all the what ifs. He was just going to leave before Ren woke up, and possibly decked him for the incident.

Wordlessly he put on his clothes and then kissed Ren softly on the forehead. He froze however when the other's eyes opened sleepily, and then widened in shock when he saw Yamato. Yamato blushed bright red and then fled from the apartment, his pants on, but his shirt still unbuttoned.


	2. Ren

Ren was trying his hardest to recall what had happened the day before. It was the first time they had all gotten together since graduation, and they had all gone to Honjo's to hang out. After that (it felt like it happened such a short while ago) he woke up in his apartment, with Yamato leabing over him and kissing him on the forehead. What happened last night? He asked himself and a sudden stiffness came over him. Oh no. Did they have sex? Not that Ren minded or cared that Yamato was male, but it was more the fact that he couldn't remember that upset him.

The worst part, even more worse then that, Yamato thought he was mad. And he wasn't, in fact, he was far from. Now there was just that simple matter of telling Yamato that. He got out his phone after he got dressed to send a text to Yamato.

_"Hey. Why'd you leave so soon?" _Ren wrote in the message and hit send. He didn't have work today, which was good so for the moment he started his breakfast as he waited for Yamato to text him back. An hour went by, still no word back. Sighing, Ren got out his phone again. _"Y'know, I'm not pissed about last night." _he informed the other through the form of silent communication. Yamato was embarrassed, Ren got that now.

_"So your saying your not mad?" _Yamato wrote back a minute or so later. Ren rolled his eyes, didn't he just say that?

_"Far from. Do you remember last night?" _Ren popped back in a message.

_"No. Wish I did though." _came Yamato's reply, followed by a sad face.

_"Do you have class today? Do you want to come over?" _Ren finally asked.

_"No classes and okay. I'll be there in a few." _Yamato texted back, followed by a big grin face. Ren smiled softly at his phone.

Kazama Ren loves Ogata Yamato. And Ogata Yamato loves Kazama Ren. And everything was perfect.


End file.
